


A Lucky Kiss

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_getlucky, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, HP: EWE, Kissing, Quidditch, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Pansy doesn't know why Ginny Weasley is pouting in the changing room before her match. She decides to find out





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(s)** : Femmeslash. Slight dirty talk. EWE. Post-War!AU  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** All my thanks to my betas hart_d and icicle33, who made this story a million times better. All the remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for [hp_getlucky](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/) FEST 2016 on LJ. Original post [here](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/62604.html).

* * *

Pansy watched as Weasley strapped on her boots, looking resigned and frowning. Then, she sighed before sitting down on the bench in the changing room and crossed her arms. She looked downright cross.

Pansy wanted to reach out to her, to ask her what was actually bothering her so much, but decided to refrain. Instead, she simply watched in silence as Weasley continued getting ready for the match.

She huffed again, looking so extremely put out that Pansy couldn't handle it anymore. She had to know. What was bothering Weasley so bloody much?

"Oh, for crying out loud, what is it?" she snapped, walking into the changing room and confronting the woman.

"What? What are you—how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since everyone left the changing room but you. I came in to do inventory but you're refusing to leave and what—what is bothering you?"

Weasley scowled at her, as if she didn't believe Pansy. "Inventory for what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Soap, fresh towels, bottled water— You know how I manage the team, right? Things simply don't appear out of thin air, someone has to order them: count the supplies, send for things to be laundered. Your team gear—"

"Fine!" Weasley said, raising her hand and looking frustrated.

Honestly, what was her problem?

"So will you tell me what's eating you alive or do I have to Floo the ex-boyfriend again?"

Weasley glowered at her but seemed to hold her tongue. "I don't have my lucky charm."

"Your _what_?"

Weasley gave a long winded sigh as if Pansy were the most exhausting thing ever. "A kiss."

Pansy stared at her with a blank expression. What was she talking about?

"I usually have a girlfriend—"

"Oh, I know all about that!" Pansy said, cutting Weasley off. "Or shall I say: them. We all know how you can't bother to stay single for more than a second—"

"Really? You asked and now you're going to insult me?"

"Fine," Pansy said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "I'm all ears."

"One of the reasons I always have one of my girlfriends come meet me before the match is for a good luck kiss. If I get one, I do well. And well...it's been a bit of a dry spell as of late." Weasley shrugged and looked away from Pansy. “So today before the match, I've had no good luck kiss..."

"You do realise that all sounds bloody ridiculous?" Pansy asked, since she was unable to help herself. Her eyes darted towards Weasley's lips; Weasley almost as if reading Pansy's intentions, licked her bottom lip.

Pansy's mouth started to feel dry.

"It's my good luck charm, okay? It works for me. And now I don't—"

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Pansy closed the distance between them, grabbed Weasley by the back of her neck and pulled her in. Her lips all but crashed on Weasley's as Weasley almost stepped back but then accepted her instead.

Her lips were soft and she opened up willingly for Pansy as Pansy slid her tongue in and Weasley sucked on it. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Weasley's waist and as Weasley moaned in her mouth, Pansy pushed her against the wall. Weasley spread her legs open and Pansy settled herself comfortably, a familiar heat flushing down her body as she dug her thighs into Weasley's as if she belonged there.

Her hand came up to cup one of Weasley's breasts, wishing she had the freedom to play with her nipples.

"God..." Weasley moaned, rubbing her hands against the small of Pansy's back before travelling down to cup Pansy's arse and pull her closer.

Before Pansy knew it, she was hiking up her skirt, so Weasley could touch her; in that moment, she would have done anything to feel Weasley's skin against hers. Weasley's fingers grabbed the elastic of Pansy's knickers and started to tug them down.

Pansy groaned, wanting more, aching for those Beater fingers inside her, feeling her wetness and her warmth and making her—

"Shit..." Weasley said against Pansy's lips.

"What?" Pansy asked, startled.

"I can't...I mean, I've gotta go. The match.."

"Fuck, you're right." Pansy had nearly forgotten where they were, and what they were supposed to be doing as opposed to actually doing. "You've got a match, and this was simply a good luck kiss."

"Believe me, all I want right now is to touch you and watch you come..."

"But, I suppose it shall have to wait," Pansy said, mustering up all the nonchalance she could.

"You mean...it'd be okay to continue this?"

"Is that what you want?" Pansy asked, cautious.

Weasley beamed at her and pressed two fingers inside Pansy, causing her to gasp. "What do you think? I want to feel _this_ everywhere. What I wouldn't do for you to sit on my face right now..."

"Ginny Weasley!" Pansy scolded. "Aren't you just—"

Whatever Pansy's reprimand was going to be didn't see the light of day because Weasley kissed her again, biting her lower lip, while continuing to play with her.

"You really have to go," Pansy said, tearing herself away from Weasley; it took all the willpower she possessed.

"I know. I really do. But I'm so we—"

"Ginny? Are you in here?" Bell's voice echoed through the empty corridor and both Pansy and Weasley straightened up.

"I'll be there in one second!" Weasley shouted and it seemed to suffice because Bell didn't come into the changing room.

"Promise me we'll continue this after the match?" Weasley asked, grabbing her Quidditch helmet and turning to look at Pansy.

"Why? You seemed to have received your good luck kiss," Pansy said.

Weasley rolled her eyes before she closed the distance between them and ran her fingers through Pansy's hair. "I know, but I'd like to have myself a lucky night. Or four."

"Just four?" Pansy laughed.

"We'll start with four and work our way to forever."

As Pansy watched Weasley walk away, she couldn't help but wonder if Weasley had meant what she'd said. She'd always fancied the feisty redhead, long before her professional Quidditch days, and now found it a bit hard to believe that Weasley showed such an interest in her. Perhaps in giving Ginny Weasley her pre-match lucky kiss, Pansy had changed a bit of her own luck, as well. 

Life was good.


End file.
